Corrupted
by Yami Ceylan
Summary: Chooki and Guren run into a bird and turtle that changes their lives. Warning: blood, violence, 3dshipping, nephriteshipping, polarrenaishipping, and maybe hints of Limeparfaitshipping.
1. Chapter 1

I wrote a new story this time. This was a back up idea for a long time.

Disclaimer i do not own anything. Tenkai Knights belong to it's rightful owner(s)

~~(0-0)~~

Chooki and Guren were friends in highschool hanging out after school. They went to the lake since Chooki wanted to fish while Guren was distracted doing homework. They were in complete silence other than Chooki and Guren complaining on what they were doing until Guren was really stuck.

"Hey Chooki," Guren started to ask. Chooki looked, noticing Guren was talking to him. "You know that flower in problem 6? I can't really explain it." Chooki put his fishing gear away.

"I think i saw that flower somewhere close to here. I can show you. It might help you on your homework." Guren nodded

"Thanks" they both left the lake to search for the flower. It took lots of searching but they found it. "Now that's one problem down. Thanks man!" Guren thanked Chooki as he wrote down the problem.

"No problem dude we should probably-" before Chooki finished his sentence they heared a lot of crashing from somewhere. Guren went to check it out and Chooki followed. Below them they saw a small blue bird and green turtle looking really ingured. They could hardly move but still alive.

"We gotta help them!" Guren looked worried.

"The animal shelter is close by. Maybe we could see if they can help them" they took the two there and they agreed to try to help them. The two waited to see if they're the people were done they said they will live but they had no space for a bird and turtle at the moment so Guren and Chooki took them in.

"So... who will take who?" Guren looked at the two.

"We both have cats so that's gonna be a problem." They thought for a while. "Well with Kiro i don't want her to release it and my cat eating it." The bird glared at them in his cage. The turtle looked annoyed.

"Ok then. I'll take the bird and you take the turtle. I'll make sure max doesn't eat him." Once they left they brought the animals home. "Here's your new home! Untill you get better of coarse." The bird surveyed the room, looking around. Guren thought of this as interesting. "I gotta tell my dad you're gonna be here and find a place Max wouldn't try to get you." Guren texted his dad the news since he was working then went to find a place to put the bird. Max watched as Guren walked around with it. "There you go" he said after finding a place. "The animal shelter gave me some bird food for you so you won't starve to death" it tried moving it's wing which was wrapped by the animal shelter people. "You shouldn't move too much. I bet you just want to fly away from here but you need to heal up. You won't go far with your wings like that." The bird looked at him like it understood and looked down annoyed. Guren was happy and slept with Max who started getting jelly of how much this bird took Guren's attention away from him.

~(00)~

Chooki had plenty of room for the turtle. The only problem was Kiro trying to touch it. His aunt allowed him to keep it so that was good. It look interested when Chooki and Kiro played video games.

~~(0-0)~~

Pleas leave a review it actually helps me want to keep writing.


	2. Chapter 2

I made a lot of chapters for this story mostly because i couldn't think of anything for my Little Blue Ridding Hood story.

~~(0-0)~~

"Ok how do i get out of this thing!" The turtle said to himself. Trying to climb up the glass walls Chooki calls his new home. "I need to get out of here!" His attempts of climbing attracted the cat and dog's attention as they got close to his case and started meowing and barking "Fight yourselves!" He glared at the two. There was some walking making him shut up. He saw the little one Chooki calls Kiro 'Aww great, is she gonna poke the glass agian?' She looked sleepy but was surprised seeing the cat and dog meowing and barking at the turtle.

"Shoo shoo! Or me and Sandy won't give any of you treats!" She shooed the two away and looked back at the turtle. "You could of gotten eaten there. I know! Lets have a tea party!" She looked happy. The turtle sweatdroped.

'Maybe getting eaten was a better choice.' Kiro took the case to her room and started to get ready for the tea party.

~(00)~

"Man i can't do anything with my wings to get out of here!" The bird whispered trying to move its hurt wings. Guren left to go get water in the middle of the night. Max just watched the bird struggle. It can open the cage with it's beak but when it did so Max jumped at the cage making it fall out. Luckily it's legs work so it got up and ran and jumped away when Max started to try attacking it. Guren came in and caught Max.

"Max!" Guren said seeing the bird freak out. "Why don't you go out for right now?" Guren threw Max out of his room and closed it so Max won't attack the bird. Guren picked up the bird trying not to freak it out any more then it has. "Sorry about Max i thought i put you in a safe place. Lets try another."

'I had one chance to escape and a cat ruined it for me. Just great.' The bird sighed in a way. Guren put the bird in a higher place with a thing to cover the cage so Max won't see.

~(00)~

Next day at school Guren and Chooki meet up agian.

"Man taking care for the bird is harder than I thought." Guren said.

"Yeah i woke up this morning to find Kiro trying to fit a dress on the turtle." Chooki sighed "it was not happy before or after i made Kiro take it off of him"

"We can't really give them to anyone else so i guess we're stuck with them."

"Yeah"

Guren was walking towards his class and accidentally bumps into someone.

"Oh sorry Gen!" Guren apologized. Gen looked serious and annoyed and kept waking.

"Don't mind him he's always like that." Beni said as she follows Gen towards their classroom. Guren always tries to talk to them but he doesn't get much out of them. School went long as Guren wanted to go home to make sure Max doesn't eat the bird. He had to put a better lock on the door of the so it won't try to fly away. He was surprised at how smart the bird was to unlock the cage.

~(00)~

After what seemed to be a week or more the bird and turtle started to warm up towards Guren and Chooki. They less often tried to break out of their cages and actually healed. Guren and Chooki decided to release them where they found them.

"I think this was the place." Guren looked looked around holding the cage with the bird in it.

"Yeah the flower was about here" Chooki looked. "There it is!" He pointed out when he found it. They put the cages down and took out the two.

"This is goodbye then" Guren said. Looking at the bird.

"Who knows, we might see them agian" Chooki told Guren. He nodded. The bird and turtle looked worried but Guren and Chooki didn't noticed and let them go. The bird flew to a near by branch while the turtle slowly followed. Guren and Chooki left the two and decided to go home. Before they left the lake they heard gun shots. When they were gonna see who was shooting someone or some people grabbed them and covered their mouths.

"Don't make a sound." One whispered. The two were dragged away from the shooting. Once their captives felt it was save they realised them

"What was that for?!" Guren said finally able to talk. Their captives looked at each other unsuringly. The blue one spoke up

"The shooter is this crazy guy who shoots everything that makes a sound."

"Even bugs" the green one added.

"How do you know this guy?" Chooki questioned.

"That's a long stor-" They heard more gun shots. The green and blue boys made the other two run hearing that.

"Wait, what about the bird and turtle." Guren asked Chooki.

"They're probably safe we need to go now!" The blue boy started almost shouting. Once they were in town they felt safer. "Finally." The blue one sighed and both him and the green one fell and sit down.

"By the way who are you guys?" They were surprised by the question.

"Uhh you can call me Toxsa." The green one said.

"And I'm Ceylan." The blue one added.

"I'm Chooki and this is Guren." Chooki said

"Hey" Guren said.

"Well we better go our parents are probably worried about us. Let's go Toxsa." Ceylan said

"Right." They both left together. Guren and Chooki found it weird why they showed up when they did but decided to go home themselves. Before they split Chooki found something that caught his eye. Once Chooki figured out what it was he gasped.

"Um Guren you might want to see this." Guren was confused but looked anyways and where Chooki was looking they found a whole board of lost children and two of them were Toxsa Dalton and Ceylan Jones. Gone for years, though to be dead.

~~(0-0)~~

Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnn! Welp now to go and put up the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Ceylan walked up towards his door and sighed. He hasn't seen his parents for years. Toxsa left to go to his house already so he was alone. He knocked on the door waiting to see if anyone was around. "I hope they didn't move like they said they would." After a few minutes of waiting and almost giving up the door opened and his mother was there. She was shocked and looked close to crying

"Ceylan?" She barly said.

"Hey mom" he didn't know what to say. He always wanted to come home agian but never knew what to say. She hugged him and was in tears. Ceylan hugged back and later his dad came and had a similar reaction.

"What happened? We thought we lost you for good." Ceylan's mom asked.

"It's a long story..."

~(00)~

When Toxsa came to his families diner Wakamei almost mistaken him as a customer. When she realized who it was she looked like she was gonna cry then she punched him

"Oww Wakamei!" Toxsa yelped

"You made all of so worried." She started to say then she hugged him. Even though he was in pain Toxsa hugged back. Toxsa later went to go see his parents who were both happy and angry about him coming back.

~(00)~

"Toxsa" Ceylan called Toxsa

"Yeah?" He answered.

"We can't tell them who took us and especially what they did ok?"

"Yeah a know..."

"I gotta go bye." Ceylan hung up

"Bye." Toxsa replied even though no one was listening.

~(00)~

"How many of the runaways have you caught?" Someone with a dark voice asked

"106 sir. 36 were killed trying to escape." Someone else replied.

"If all the runaways go missing we won't have anymore subjects to expirament on! Shadius! Go fix those cages so no more of them try to escape."

"Yes sir!" Shadius left.

"Do not disappoint me again!"

~(00)~

The next day at school Guren and Chooki came to a surprise.

"You two go here!?" Guren asked. Ceylan and Toxsa looked.

"Yeah we're surprised as you are" Toxsa said.

"So we meet agian huh?" Ceylan smirked.

"So is your friend coming back?" Chooki asked.

"That dude? I wouldn't call him much of a friend." Toxsa answered

"We saw pictures of you guys claiming you were lost kids." Guren pointed out.

"Yeah we were lost but a few friends helped us get back." Ceylan said. "I need to go or I'll be late for class." He left and Toxsa too. After Toxsa came to his class room Ceylan noticed Guren was following him. "Dude, why are you following me?" Ceylan looked back.

"My class room's this way." Guren replied. Ceylan regretted asking that and continued. He stopped when he saw familiar faces.

"Gen!?" Ceylan said shocked. When Gen turned to see who called him he was shocked too.

"What are you doing here!?" Gen asked threatingly.

"I could ask you the same question!" Ceylan replied back. Guren felt awkward and confused how they knew eachother. Beni saw the commotion and stepped in.

"Alright that's enough of you two! Gen, we need to go to english now." Beni practically dragged Gen away.

Ceylan looked shocked and confused still but Guren snapped him out and they went to class. To Ceylan's surprise Guren, Gen, and Beni were all in his class. Another surprise was Guren was in all of his classes.


	4. Chapter 4

I based this off of one of my fears when i went to a feild trip at school. Hope you like it. Sorry if they're ooc.

~~(0-0)~~

"How did they get out!?" Gen questioned.

"Back at the lab they said over a hundred tried to escape. Most of them didn't come back alive" Beni answered. Gen growled. "You're just lucky i got you out safely. When those two are being hunted you're all safe and sound."

"I'm forced to be their guinea pig. Having to do their tests for what? I bet not even you know what they're up to."

"Well you're right about that. I could've chosen anyone else but i chose you."

~(00)~

After a week or two Ceylan fought with Gen less and him and Toxsa started to be more friends with Guren and Chooki. The red and yellow duo stopped questioning how the other two came back after years since the more they ask the more touchy the subject gets to be. Right now their grade decided to take a feild trip to a water fall. Something about science class but the kids didn't really care. They rather see the falls than learn about science.

"Hey Guren! How far up do you think we are now?" Ceylan asked as he looked down. They had to hike up to where they needed to go.

"If you were listening you would've known already." Guren smiled at how enthusiastic Ceylan was being. Ceylan had an annoyed face but followed anyways. The four were in the back mostly cuz Toxsa was the slowest out of all of them and even though Chooki was the fastest he kept the same pace as him. The more they walked the more slippery it got. When they looked up at the others in front some were already slipping but were all ok. Ceylan was trying to speed up to catch up with the others but he slipped. "Ceylan!" Guren tried pulling him up by grabbing his arm but Ceylan was already too far over the clift and ended up dragging Guren with him. They both screamed and Chooki and Toxsa yelled for them. In a split second before hitting the ground a bright light apeared. Guren tried opening his eyes to see he was at the lower part of the waterfall and Ceylan was holding on to him. When he got a better veiw he noticed Ceylan had wings and they were flying above sharp rocks. "Y-you have wings!?" Ceylan looked out of it or at least not really there holding onto Guren tight and only flying in one spot. "Ceylan!" He snapped out of it.

"Huh!?" Ceylan finally said then realized what's happening "O-oh sorry..." Ceylan flew to a safer place to land and let go of Guren. He felt embarrassed not wanting to look at Guren afraid of what he's gonna think. The wings on Ceylans back disappeared as he went back to the path. "We better catch up with the others." Ceylan had a head start as Guren was still in shocked untill realizing.

"Ceylan wait!" Guren tried catching up with him. He had a lot more questions than ever now.

~(00)~

Most of the people already continued as Chooki and Toxsa were trying to see if Guren and Ceylan were ok. It was very foggy at the bottom and before they thought the two hit land a light engulfed the two and what seemed like wings came out. Chooki was in shock. Toxsa gulped.

"Wait what just happened!?" Chooki asked looking down at the pair of wings where tge two used to be.

"Lets go and check it out. Maybe they're alive!" Toxsa said as he dragged Chooki down the clift.

The four soon reunited. Toxsa and Chooki being happy the other two are ok while Ceylan was quiet and Guren still wanted an explanation. Ceylan continued foward agian ignoring everyone's questions. Toxsa looked worried so he followed. After they got a distance from them Toxsa spoke up.

"I saw what happened."

"I tried my best not to show anyone but at that split second i knew we were gonna die if i didn't." Ceylan said quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok this is the last chapter i already made for this story. I'm probably gonna update this story later if i get any new ideas.

~~(0-0)~~

After the feild trip they went to the park.

"Are you part bird or angel or something!?" Guren said in not a loud voice trying not to freak out but that whole time of Ceylan dodging his questions has made him thinking.

"It's a long story" Ceylan tried to change the subject.

"I have time" Chooki said. He also wanted to know. Ceylan and Toxsa felt uneased by the questions but before anyone spoke they heared screems and running. When they looked there was these Lions with red eyes everywhere attacking everyone.

"We gotta run!" Ceylan said. They nodded terrified. They tried to get away from where the lions can find them but one did without them noticing. It was getting ready to strike at Chooki when Toxsa noticed it.

"Chooki, look out!" In a split sec a bright light apeared and before the lion could attack Chooki Toxsa stepped in weilding a shell shield as big as him pushing the big cat away. It fell on it's back and a bright light appeared agian transforming the lion into a half lion half human thing.

"Toxsa!" Ceylan said. The half lion guy growled at them but before it could attack agian a loud painful whistle can be heared making Toxsa, Ceylan, and the lion guy hold their ears in pain causing Toxsa to drop the sheild which caused the ground to have a weird dent. Guren and Chooki were just shocked and confused at what's going on. They could not hear the whistle. Toxsa and Ceylan fell on their knees in pain as the lion returned to it's first form and ran away. Guren and Chooki snapped out of it and tried helping the two.

"Ceylan! Toxsa!" Guren tried getting their attention but it looked like they couldn't hear a few seconds the whistle stopped causing the two to collapse. The sheild vanished leaving only the mark on the ground as proof of it's existence. Chooki checked if they're ok.

"They're really out of it. We need to bring them home." Guren nodded but looked up at the sky.

"It's getting late, they can stay at my house until they wake up. It's closer anyways." Chooki nodded. Chooki ended up carrying Ceylan cuz Guren wasn't strong enough to do so so he carried Toxsa. Luckily his dad had to work all night so Guren didn't have to explain why they were there. They called their families saying the four of them are having a sleepover cuz it's getting too late. All their families agreed and let them. Chooki and Guren put Ceylan and Toxsa on the couch with a blanket on them.

"Guren I've been thinking." Guren looked at Chooki confused but let him speak. "You saw that lion guy. He became full lion to part just like that. Maybe the same thing happened to them. They could be the same bird and turtle we found almost a month ago." It took Guren a moment to sink it all in

"That means Max almost killed Ceylan!?" Guren looked at both Ceylan and Max. Max just meowed.

"Then it wouldn't be coincidental why they showed up when they did. It can also explain why they were missing." Chooki added

"Yeah but what made them like that?" Guren looked at Ceylan agian remembering him saving his life even though he tried to save him.

After some time of waiting Toxsa and Ceylan woke up. Guren and Chooki were in the middle playing videogames.

"Hey you're up!" Guren said, putting down his controller.

"My ears still hurt" Ceylan said still in a sleepy state.

"Where are we?" Toxsa looked around. They haven't really been staying at eachothers houses. Mostly because they go to the diner.

"We're at my house. Sorry it was already getting late when you guys collapsed." Guren said.

"Hey how about we play some video games. I can't really sleep anyways." Chooki suggested. Ceylan and Toxsa thought this was weird but Toxsa cannot ignore a chance to play video games so they played. After an hour or so Chooki spoke up agian. "I'm guessing you guys and those lions have more things in common than i thought." Ceylan and Toxsa looked at eachothers and sighed.

"Guess you guys will find out sooner or later." Ceylan said. A bright light appeared behind both Ceylan and Toxsa causing wings and a shell to appear. "We were kidnapped long time ago and were forced to be lab rats for this guy. He was messed up and had a thing of mutating and corrupting his experiments into his own weapons." Ceylan pulled a feather from his wing and got up to the kitchen and got an apple. He placed it on the table and with one swing sliced the apple in two with the wing. "He gave me razor sharp wings." Toxsa took his shell off his back and placed it on the ground.

"Try picking it up" the two thought of this as a weird request but did so but it was so heavy not even both of them could pick it up. Toxsa picked it up easily and he was able to expand and shrink it to his liking. "He made me have this shell that only i can hold. Sometimes i forget about it cuz it's so light it ends up damaging things." Toxsa put it back on his back.

"Wait, if he gives you those those things can't you or sny others turn agianst him?" Guren said amazed at the displays. Ceylan shook his head.

"No he made actual weapons to hurt, stop, and/or kill us." Ceylan looked at the feather. We're supposed to be stronger than diamond but his weapons act like nothings changed!" Ceylan clenched his fist. Some blood starts coming out. Guren rushed to get bandages when he saw the blood. He got Ceylan from clenching his fists and took the feather out. He placed it on something so it won't contaminate the kitchen then he started to clean Ceylan's hand.

"Well now you're safe Ceylan. We don't have anything like that here." Guren said as he bandaged Ceylan's hand. Ceylan felt himself starting to blush but shook it off not wanting the others to see.

Toxsa whispered to Chooki. "Ceylan's been through it a lot. He was always being punished probably daily by them"

"Who's them?" Chooki whispered back.

"They called themselves the corrupted which to be honest fits them perfectly." Toxsa answered back.

"There" Guren said after bandaging up Ceylan's hand.

"Thanks" Ceylan moved his hand around, wincing at the pain when he moved it too much.

"You should let it heal Ceylan." Guren said worriedly.

"I know." Ceylan stopped moving the hand much. He made his wings go away causing the bloody feather to disappear too.

"Luckily for us we got out just in time to not become mindless slaves like those guys from before or you guys might of been dead already." Toxsa pointed out. "Man I'm starving." He changed the subject falling on his back after he made his shell disappear. They sweatdroped.

"Here" Ceylan threw Toxsa half an apple.

After that they played video games in silence and then went to sleep

~~(0-0)~~

Hope you guys like this story I'm gonna try to update it soon when I'm not busy.


End file.
